Family Ties: The Sorcerer's Stone
by dancer4813
Summary: Estelle's history is complicated. The darkest of the dark and the brightest lights are combined, only making things worse. She meets her cousin and discovers more secrets about her past... but what will her friends think of her secrets and what adventures will her first year at Hogwarts hold? Very much AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not a millionaire, I do not have a [real] English accent, my hair is brown and I am only 16… in other words, I am not J.K. Rowling, the author to whom all of these wonderful places and characters [except for a select few] belong!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I caught a glimpse of the magnificent castle towering over the dark lake, tiny pinpricks of light that were windows reflected in the glassy surface, each one looking like a star in the expanse of black. Hagrid was herding the other first years to the boats at the bottom of the hill, but I hung back, taking in the beautiful castle from the outside for the first time.

"Oi! Estelle! Get o'er here!"

The gruff shout caught my attention and I hurried down to where the other eleven year olds were standing, looking nervously at the fleet of enchanted vessels.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted as I caught up, approaching the hesitant crowd.

I saw the raven-haired head of my cousin joined in his boat by Hermione and Neville, along with a tall and lanky red-haired boy who looked a lot like the two twin boys that Tessa, Lydia and Max invited over the past summer. I briefly wondered if they were related before climbing into a boat already occupied by a short blonde girl, a dark-skinned boy with short, curly black hair and a boy with sandy hair who looked very excited.

I was about to ask their names when Hagrid called out again. "Everyone in? FORWARD!" His voice carried over the dark water and the boats took off.

We sat in silence for a while, all thoughts of introductions disappearing as the crafts pulled away from the shore, creating soft ripples in the smooth surface of the lake.

"So what are your names?" I asked, breaking the silence. "I'm Estelle by the way."

"Hannah Abbott." Said the blonde girl, smiling nervously.

"Dean Thomas." Said the dark-skinned boy, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I said, taking his hand.

"Seamus Finnigan." Said the sandy-haired boy with a strong Irish accent, also holding out his hand. I shook it.

Hagrid suddenly yelled for us to put our heads down. We all did so hastily and the boats went underneath a low wall of ivy and into a dark tunnel. We finally arrived at our destination, bumping against the shore of an underground harbor, and we all clambered out onto small rocks and pebbles that made up the beach.

"Oi, you there! Is this yer toad?" Hagrid asked Neville as he peered into a boat.

"Trevor!" Neville cried happily, rushing forward to take his pet. I was glad that he had finally found the elusive amphibian. We had spent nearly all of the train ride helping him look for it and he had been frantic when we had arrived at the station without finding him.

Hagrid led us up a flight of steps onto the sweeping lawns of the castle. It looked even bigger when viewed from the ground. From there we trudged through the immaculately trimmed grass and up to a short flight of stone steps that led to a pair of gigantic oak doors. He raised one of his bucket-sized hands and knocked three times on the doors.

They swung open immediately and Aunt Min stood there, as stern looking as ever, but I could tell she was glad to see the new students. A few of the more timid looking first years, including Hannah and Neville, looked a bit frightened of her and shrunk back a bit as she swept her gaze over the assembled students. I held back a laugh and gave her a small, inconspicuous wave. I could tell that she had seen it by the sudden twinkle in her eyes.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid announced.

"Thank you Hagrid." She said stiffly, keeping up her strict façade. "I will take them from here."

Aunt Min opened the doors wide to let us in. I had seen the Entrance Hall before of course, but after being at my Aunt Ariana and Uncle Hunter's house for so long, it seemed massive. And yet, despite the great expanse of rough grey stone it was home to me; it was where my family was. I relaxed for the first time all day. Everything would be fine. _This is where I belong_. I thought happily.

The low murmur of hundreds of voices carried out from the doors leading to the Great Hall, where the rest of the students were awaiting our presence for the Sorting. Even though I knew almost everything there was to know about Hogwarts, I still didn't know how we were sorted. I had badgered my cousins about it every break since they had arrived at the school, as well as all the adults, but no one would tell me anything. We entered a small ante-chamber off the Entrance Hall and waited for Aunt Min to speak.

Once every one of the first years had entered the room, she cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her expectantly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, surveying the students. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on Neville for a moment and I saw that his cloak was buttoned under his left ear.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she said. "Please wait quietly." She left the room and hushed whispers broke out almost immediately. I hurried over to Neville and helped him fix his cloak. He whispered a nervous thank you.

I could hear the red-haired boy talking to my cousin about how we would be sorted. I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath… it was now or never.

But before I could say a word a frightened yell made me jump and spin around. The house ghosts had floated through one of the walls and someone (probably a frightened Muggle-born) had screamed. I could hear the ghosts having their usual argument about Peeves, but they stopped when they realized they had an audience.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

Sir Nicholas had noticed us at last.

"Hello Sir Nicholas!" I called, waving excitedly.

His ghostly eyes sought me out and a bright smile grew on his face. "Hello there Estelle my dear! It's time for you to finally be Sorted I suppose?"

I grinned and nodded, ignoring the questioning looks I was getting.

"Oh! New students!" said the Fat Friar happily, smiling around at them. "Except for you Estelle." He added, catching a glimpse of my face. I laughed.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" he said hopefully. "My old house, you know."

"We'll see Friar." I said, giggling at his attempt at recruiting into his house. Tessa told me that he did it every year.

"Move along now," Aunt Min's voice called. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall and into where the rest of the school was sitting.

"Now, form a line," She told us, "and follow me."

I ended up behind Seamus and in front of my cousin and his friend. I had been hoping to meet him before we were sorted, but time had run out. I hoped it wouldn't be too much of a shock for him when he found out. I know I would be surprised if it were me.

I had seen the Great Hall before, but only at the holidays when it was decorated extravagantly. I had never been to the Start-of-Term Feast before and it was almost more special. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of little candles that floated in the air, Uncle Filius' work I was sure. The four House tables were set out and filled with students wearing the house colors; blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, red and gold for Gryffindor, black and yellow for Hufflepuff and green and silver for Slytherin. The tables had empty plates and goblets set out on them, soon to be filled by the house elves in the kitchens below.

The teacher's table looked the same as ever, but (as always) there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This year the teacher was wearing a large purple turban and looked extremely nervous. He seemed to have a twitch in his left leg. He was sitting next to Severus (he refused to let me call him 'Uncle') and Severus did not look at all happy with the seating arrangement.

I looked up to the ceiling and saw the clear night sky as if there was no roof, but just an opening to the heavens through the top of the hall. I heard someone behind me say something about how it was enchanted to look like the real sky outside the castle.

Aunt Min led us up the center aisle between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables and lined us up so we were facing the rest of the students. I saw Tessa and Lydia waving at me from one side of the Gryffindor table and Max giving me a big smile from the Hufflepuff table. I nodded my head to show them that I had seen them. They grinned and sat back in their seats, high-fiving the twins who were sitting opposite them. I held back a giggle at their antics.

Aunt Min silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed hat. It was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. What was this all about?

For a few seconds, there was complete silence as everyone stared at the hat expectantly. Then it twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we just have to try on the hat!" the red-haired boy next to me exclaimed quietly, echoing my thoughts. "I'll _kill_ Fred. He was going on about wrestling a troll." I giggled at that, but quickly composed my expression as he looked my way curiously.

Aunt Min cleared her throat to start reading names off a long list and I suddenly felt as though bees were buzzing around in my brain. _What if I was in Slytherin? Would my cousins still talk to me? What about Great-Grandfather?_ My thoughts were interrupted as Aunt Min stepped forward and announced: "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She paused, then…

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah stepped forward nervously, her face pink and anxious-looking. I didn't blame her in the slightest. I would have hated to be the first one called up.

She sat down, waited a moment, and the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the far right cheered and she ran quickly down to sit with the rest of her house. I saw Max shake her hand in welcome and give her a welcoming smile. The Fat Friar waved to her merrily.

"Bones, Susan!"

A brown-haired girl stepped up nervously. I knew her by sight from the many Ministry banquets my family had been to, but had never really gotten to know her. I only knew that she was the niece of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled. Susan went to go sit by Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. He sat down, grinning broadly.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; I could see the red-haired twins catcalling and Tessa and Lydia's cheers were by far the loudest.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. The table second from the right clapped and cheered and the bees in my stomach buzzed faster.

I was definitely starting to feel sick and regretted the amount of Chocolate Frogs I ate on the train.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, I noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. Seamus Finnigan sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. I chuckled quietly. Her sorting took quite a long time.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. The red-haired boy next to me groaned.

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. I felt so bad for him. The hat took a long time to decide with him and when it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." I kept silent, trying to be nice.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called. I frowned. He was another person I knew from the Ministry banquets. He was always snarky and rude and his family was notorious for being in Slytherin. He did not disappoint. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join the Slytherin table, looking pleased with himself. I stuck my tongue out at him mentally.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"..., "Nott"..., "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and then, at last –

"Potter, Estelle!"

* * *

**And there's the first chapter to a new story! (Don't worry those of you reading Lily Luna Potter and Emily Michelle Lupin, I'm not giving up, but I do have a tendency to take on too many stories at once… Never fear! They will be uploaded soon! ;D) As for the rest of you reading, I thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of this story. It is a plotline that has been going through my head for a while and I needed to get it out there! R/R and tell me if it sounds good/what I could work on! Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Replies to Reviews:**_

**Ali (Guest):**Thank you so much for reviewing! (Even if you are a guest) ;) Sorry, but Max, Lydia and Tessa _are_ related to Estelle, but not actually related to Harry. You'll see!

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like it! :) Also, thank you so much for following and favoriting my story! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't [no, I seriously DON'T] own Harry Potter: the plot, the places or the people. I only own Tessa, Maxfield, Lydia, Estelle, Joy, Ariana, Hunter, Rachel, Nicandro, Kendra, Syara, Destiny and Wyatt. (Haha… you only know who four of those people are… and most of them are dead anyway… :****P :****)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Potter?"

"Did she say Potter?"

"As in, like, _Harry_ Potter?"

"Did he have a sister?"

"No, we would've known!"

Whispers and murmurs flew through the hall as I stepped out of the group of first years. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, especially Harry's.

"Would you lot SHUT UP?" Lydia yelled at the top of her lungs as the whispering reached a climax. "She's his _cousin_, alright?"

She sat down looking very pleased with herself as nearly all the heads in the hall turned to look at her. A few of the knots in my stomach loosened as I smiled. I loved my cousins, Lydia most of all. She had a tendency to take all the attention off of me whenever I needed a bit less attention, especially about my name.

I sat down on the stool, taking a deep breath as the hat slid over my eyes. A quiet voice spoke in my ear and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Very interesting…" the hat said softly. "You could be in almost any house…"

_Please just sort me and get it over with_. I thought desperately. I didn't want to have to sit there any longer than I needed to.

"No need to rush…" It said smoothly. "But if you're sure… no, for you it'll take a bit longer… Quite a longing for knowledge… You are very intelligent…"

_Thank you._

"No need to thank me, I only tell the truth… A Parseltongue… interesting… You're loyal, especially to your family, but you do have a bit more self-preservation than I've seen in anyone so devoted to others… You have courage and are not afraid to stand up for what's right, but certain things bring you crashing down… You fear losing more than you have already lost…"

With the hat's last sentence I straightened up, shaken from my thoughts of which house I would be in. Green light seemed to dance before my eyes and I blinked, trying to get rid of the memories.

"Again, you could be in any, but there's only one house for you my dear… GRYFFINDOR!"

All the tension seemed to flow out of my body and I had trouble standing up. Aunt Min took the hat off my black hair, lined with natural brown highlights and I turned toward the Gryffindor table, at which Lydia and Tessa were roaring their approval, along with the help of the red-headed twins. Max was clapping from his place at the Hufflepuff table and sent me a wink as I sat down between Tessa and Hermione, the latter scooting over to make room for me. I looked up toward the teacher's table and caught my great-grandfather's eye. He gave me a small wink and returned his attention to Aunt Min, who was looking severely around the hall, waiting for the noise to fade.

"Potter, Harry!" she called, and my cousin stepped forward nervously. His jet-black hair fell messily over his face and he seemed pale. I could just see his lightning bolt scar from where I was sitting and absentmindedly traced the thin scar that went down the right side of my face.

The usual whispers broke out, but nowhere near the volume that my name had caused.

"Is it really him?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"Seriously?"

I half-expected Lydia to yell out again, but she stayed seated, talking to Tessa in a hushed whisper. I couldn't make out what she was saying.

The whispering died down as the Sorting Hat dropped over Harry's head. Everyone seemed to be perched on the edge of their seats, wondering where the Boy-Who-Lived would be sorted. Personally, I thought it was a bit of a stupid title. Everyone's lived who's alive, so what really makes him special? Oh well, whatever.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, disrupting my thoughts. I clapped and cheered along with all the other Gryffindors while the red-headed twins yelled "We got Potter! We got Potter!" I rolled my eyes at this; _I_ was a Potter too!

Harry came and sat next to me and Tessa. We both moved over to make room for him and he gave me a nervous smile, running his hand through his hair unconsciously.

"So, you're my cousin, huh?" he asked, looking at me curiously, his eyes lingering on the thin scar that ran down the side of my face.

"Yep." I said brightly, clapping along with the rest of the Gryffindors as Dean came to join our table. "And Tessa over there is my cousin, but not related to you; and Lydia (the girl who was yelling) and her brother Max (he's in Hufflepuff) are my second cousins, but are not related to you. Make sense?"

He looked at me blankly. "Ummmm… I suppose…"

I grinned at the look on his face.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Professor McGonagall called, and Harry spun around. I could see he really wanted to see his friend's Sorting. The red-haired boy looked a bit green.

The hat had been on Ronald's head for maybe two seconds before it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" The twins sitting across from us broke out into raucous yelling and cheering. Another red-haired boy with horn-rimmed glasses and a highly polished Prefects badge who was sitting on the other side of Hermione was saying "Well done Ron! Excellent!" He seemed a bit strange.

The last person to be sorted (a "Zabini, Blaise") was put into Slytherin and Aunt Min carried the Sorting Hat and the little stool out of the hall. Harry looked expectantly at his plate, as did Ron. I giggled silently and turned to the staff table to see what Granddad would say. He stood up, sweeping his arms out as though to embrace the whole hall.

"Welcome!" he said, smiling broadly, a twinkle shining in his bright blue eyes. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

The entire hall burst into applause and I laughed, tucking into some shepherd's pie. Harry looked frozen, like he didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he a bit mad?" he asked faintly.

My mouth was full of shepherd's pie, so Tessa answered for me. "He's brilliant, one of the most powerful wizards in the world dare I say. But of course he's a bit mad. Aren't all eccentric people? Do you want some potatoes by the way?"

Harry looked down to see the table full of food and his jaw dropped comically as though he had never seen food before. I swallowed my food and laughed at his expression.

"That does look good." Said Sir Nicholas dolefully as he floated behind us. He looked longingly at the food and I felt a stab of sympathy for the ghost.

"It's alright Nick." I said, patting his ghostly arm. It felt like I was sticking my hand into freezing water.

"Can't you-" Harry started, but Nick interrupted him.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years." He said sadly. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ronald, the redhead. "My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

I sighed internally. He _hated_ that nickname.

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" he said stiffly, but Seamus interrupted him.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

I groaned and turned back to my food. I had asked the same thing when I was younger and had regretted it.

"Like this." I heard him say. Then I heard a few noises of disgust, mainly from Hermione. I chuckled.

"So - new Gryffindors!" he continued. "I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."

I glanced over at the blood-stained ghost who was sitting near the Slytherin table. I saw that he was sitting next to Draco Malfoy and grinned when I saw that Malfoy did not look at all happy with where he was sitting.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus.

"I've never asked." Nick said delicately. "And I don't plan to."

I silently agreed. The baron's highly depressed expression turned away many of the people who who otherwise have asked about his death. I personally was just creeper out by him. Most ghosts enjoyed sharing their death stories (Sir Nicholas was a prime example of this), but the baron (as far as I knew) had never shared the tale of his death with anyone. The only time I had ever heard him speak was to tell off Peeves for wrecking the Slytherin Common Room when I was at Hogwarts for Christmas when I was 8.

After the main part of the meal the desserts appeared on the golden plates. I quickly grabbed some apple pie (my favorite) and a few strawberries. It was common knowledge to my family that those were my two weaknesses. Apple pie and strawberries.

Harry helped himself to some treacle tart and the talk around me turned to family. My heart sank and I quickly turned to my other side and joined Hermione and Percy's conversation about classes, hearing vaguely a story about when Neville got pushed off a pier.

"I do hope the lessons start right away, there's so much to learn. I' particularly interested in Transfiguration myself, you know, turning something into something else. Of course, it's supposed to be really difficult-"

"Well," Percy interrupted, "you'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing."

"I'm looking forward to Charms, actually." I interjected. "How do those classes start out?"

Percy thought for a second before answering.

"Professor Flitwick always wants to make sure that his new students know the basics behind charm work before they begin actually casting spells. After that is done however, the first spell you will learn is a levitating charm. After that it's how to move objects in ways you want them to and a few fun spells every now and then. I remember in my first year when he taught us a fun little charm that made bubbles of every shape, size and color come out of your wand." He grinned.

"Great idea Perce!" said one of the twins. I forgot their names… was it something like Greg and Figaro? "Hey George! What do you think about that as our next prank?"

The other twin, George, turned to join our conversation and by his grin it was obvious he'd already been listening.

"Sounds great Fred! Yeah, thanks Perce!" Oh yeah, they were Fred and George!

Percy groaned and rolled his eyes. A sudden thought struck me.

"Are you guys related?" I asked, directing the question to Percy.

"Unfortunately." He mumbled. "These are two of my brothers."

"You have more?"

"Indeed. Two older brothers, Bill and Charlie, the two buffoons," he motioned to the twins, who looked mock-offended. "And Ron over there. Oh, and our younger sister, Ginny. She'll come to Hogwarts next year."

Having had no siblings ever in my life, the fact that Percy had six was astonishing. A "Wow" was about all I could get out.

I was getting a bit tired and yawned, looking up towards the teachers table. I was hoping to catch my godfather's eye. Many people believed the Potions Master to be stiff and cold, but Tessa, Max, Lydia and I knew better. As my godfather he showed a different, more compassionate side of him whenever I really needed it.

Severus was sitting next to Professor Quirrel, a guy who kind of creeped me out. His gigantic purple turban looked very strange and he had a funny stutter according to what Tessa told me.

I was staring at his turban, wondering why he wore it in the first place, when pain seared across the right side of my face, through my scar. I cried out and held my cheek, when Harry did the same with his forehead.

"What is it?" asked Percy and the twins at the same time.

"Bit my cheek." I said at the same time that Harry said "Nothing."

The pain had disappeared as quickly as it had come and it was unnerving. My scar had never hurt before…

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?" Harry asked, looking up at the teacher's table.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you?" asked Fred.

"No wonder he's looking so nervous," remarked George. "that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

I frowned at the way my godfather was represented, but let it be. That was how most of the school saw him. He _did_ know a lot about the Dark Arts, but that was before. Besides, he wanted the _Defense Against_ the Dark Arts job. Honestly, I couldn't see where everyone gets it.

Finally all the desserts disappeared off the plates and my great-grandfather got to his feet. All talking ceased, every face looking respectfully toward the headmaster.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

His twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, Tessa and Lydia. They grinned and exchanged looks.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. I looked at my great-grandfather, surprised.

"He's not serious?" Harry muttered nervously.

"Must be," I said, frowning. "It's odd, because he usually gives a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. He didn't even tell us." I looked to Tessa and Lydia to confirm and they nodded, looking confused.

"And why would he tell you?" Harry asked curiously. I looked around, making sure no one was listening. Nobody was really supposed to know.

"He's my great-grandfather." I whispered into his ear. "No one is actually supposed to know…"

He looked surprised, but accepted the information, running his fingers along his mouth and 'locking' it. "I won't tell anyone." He promised seriously. Then he lowered his voice. "Does that mean he's Tessa and Lydia's great-grandfather as well?"

I nodded. "Yeah, along with Lydia's twin brother, Max. Well, his full name's Maxfield, but don't call him that because he'll curse you."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried great-grandfather. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He had made Tessa, Lydia, Max and I practice with him, Aunt Ariana and Uncle Hunter. It was utterly ridiculous. I chuckled a bit at Aunt Min's and Severus' expressions.  
Granddad gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," he said, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins and my cousins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Granddad conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest, along with Harry and I.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

There was a great scraping of benches as everyone stood up and Percy was yelling over the crowd "First years to me! Gryffindor first years over here please!"

We finally got out of the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall. We met Peeves and he dropped some walking sticks on Neville's head, but he seemed okay. I yawned as we walked up staircase after staircase. I knew from Tessa and Lydia that the Gryffindor common room was up on the seventh floor, but I didn't know exactly where. Eventually we stopped outside a portrait of a lady with dark brown hair who was painted in a big, poofy pink dress that made her look fatter than she actually was.

"Password?" she asked delicately.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said. And he ushered the first years into Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**Here's another chapter! Thanks to the two reviewers (even if one was a guest review)! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Please Read and Review! And don't forget to check out the other stories on my profile! Have a wonderful evening! (at least if you are in America like I am) ;)**

**~Megan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! :D I was going to post this yesterday for Harry's birthday, but was caught up watching the Olympics. Great job team USA!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **Thanks! :)

**Guest (Ali): **Glad that works for you! :D

Thanks also to **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx **for following and favoriting and to **msewester** for following!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Estelle? Estelle?"

A voice called me out of sleep and back into my dormitory. I blinked, trying to accustom my eyes to the bright sunlight. It didn't work, so I shut them again and buried my head in my pillow. "Wha'ddya wan' Hermi'ne?" I asked, slipping into a yawn halfway through the question.

"It's time to get up. Breakfast starts in ten minutes, then we have classes to get to." She sounded like she was cheerful. I had long-since convinced myself that such emotions so early in the morning should be a sin. Lydia and Tessa knew well enough, why couldn't Hermione figure it out?

"Can't I jus' sleep through breakfas'?" I asked, trying to curl back up beneath the deep red comforter.

A chilly breeze blew over me as my blankets were snatched away from my body. "Hermione!" I groaned as loudly as I could. "Give those back!"

"Nope!" she said, giggling, and I could tell a wide grin was stretched across her face. "It's time to get up, unless you want me to go get my friend 'Mr. Bucket of Ice-Cold Water'!" I groaned again.

"Fine! I'm getting up, alright?" Dumping water on my head was Lydia and Max's favorite way of waking me up. I had absolutely no desire to repeat the experience more than necessary. Especially because I already felt awake.

I sat up and yawned yet again, rubbing my eyes tiredly. As I opened them to take in Hermione's far-too-happy-for-early-morning features she let out a sarcastic cheer. "And the zombie awakes!" she cried dramatically.

"What's a zombie?" I asked, moving to get my robes out from my trunk. I noticed dully that the other beds in our dormitory were already empty.

"A reanimated corpse."

"You mean an Inferius?" I asked, confused. I remembered reading about Inferi in an advanced Magical Creature book where they had been mentioned very briefly. I winced, remembering Aunt Ariana's expression when she had seen the book I'd been reading. She had believed it "too advanced" for a nine year old.

"No." Hermione said, her face twisting in confusion. "I mean a zombie. You know, the 'I'm going to eat your brains' kind?"

I stared at her blankly, then realized something. She was muggleborn.

"Is it a muggle thing?" I asked, heading to the bathroom.

Her face cleared with recognition. "Oh, yeah. I didn't think of that."

"Uh huh." I said, stifling yet another yawn and closing the bathroom door behind me.

Fifteen minutes later, after I'd pulled on some clothes, grabbed my books and woken up a bit, an impatient Hermione and I headed down to breakfast, meeting Neville on the way down. They started talking about Herbology, something Neville was apparently excited for. I was just trying to stay awake. My eyes drifted shut every so often and I almost fell down the stairs a few times so Hermione had to catch me. I barely noticed the many whispers following me down to the Great Hall.

"Look! It's the other Potter!"

"You think she has a scar too?"

"She does have a scar! It goes right across her cheek!"

"I mean a lightning bolt. _Come on._ Anyone could have a scar like _that._"

I wanted nothing more than to tell them off, or at least yell at them, but I had hardly enough energy to continue putting one foot in front of the other, let alone dissuade rumors about me and Harry.

We arrived at breakfast nearly twenty minutes late and only had enough time to scarf down an egg and a few pieces of toast before Hermione bustled us off to our first class, Transfuguration. I already knew where Aunt Min's classroom was, so we got there first. The three of us sat at a table near the front, close to Aunt Min's desk on which a tabby cat sat proudly.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" asked Hermione, looking strangely at the cat as she took her transfiguration book out of her bag.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." I said, grinning and winking subtlety at 'Tabby' who was really just Aunt Min in her animagus form. "Here Tabby." I said encouragingly, beckoning to the cat with a finger.

She hopped to the ground and walked over to me, purring as I stroked her soft fur.

"I really don't think you should be petting her cat." Hermione said, looking around anxiously. "Especially while she's not here."

"Don't worry Hermione." I said, watching as the cat in question jumped back onto Aunt Min's desk. "Aunt Min lets me pet Tabby all the time." I grinned conspiratorially and Hermione frowned.

"Why-" she lowered her voice as a few Slytherins passed us to sit at a table "-do you call her Aunt Min? Is she actually your Aunt?"

Neville leaned in closer, interested.

"No, she's just a good friend of the family. Her and my great-aunt Ariana were best friends when they were here. She comes around for Christmas sometimes and sometimes we come here to spend Christmas at Hogwarts."

The bell rang and I looked around, surprised at the number of people who had arrived while we were talking. 'Tabby' sat on the desk, sharp cat eyes surveying the classroom. I grinned, knowing she wanted to make a 'grand entrance'. We sat quietly for a few minutes, but after a little bit people started having their own conversations in whispers, obviously wondering if their teacher would walk in suddenly and tell them off for not paying attention.

After another minute I was getting restless and I wondered who she was waiting for. Looking around the room I saw that Harry and Ron were missing. Of course, late already.

It took another five minutes before Ron and Harry dashed into the classroom, looking flushed and sweaty, like they'd been running around the whole school.

"Good." Ron gasped, looking around the room. "McGonagall's not here yet."

I stifled a snort of laughter that turned into a real laugh as Aunt Min changed from her tabby cat animagus form into her regular form and everyone stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Did you know that was her?" Hermione hissed under her breath as Aunt Min told the two boys off and asked if they needed a map or a watch to prevent them from being late again. I just nodded, grinning broadly.

Aunt Min's lesson was quite difficult. She began by lecturing us about the difficulty and dangers of Transfiguration. Then she turned Neville's desk into a pig and back. I wasn't really fazed, as I had seen her do much cooler transfiguration at Aunt Ariana's, but everyone else seemed amazed by it. She had us try to turn a match into a needle.

At the end of the lesson only Hermione and I had made any progress. My match was still wooden, but was pointy like a toothpick and had a hole in it and Hermione's was silver and pointed at one end. She thought that I had done better, but I discredited her immediately. She had actually managed to change what her match was made of instead of just changing its shape.

After Transfiguration we had History of Magic, which I had heard a lot about from Lydia, Max and Tessa. Professor Binns, the teacher, was a ghost and taught in an extremely boring way. He droned on and on, never taking a break, and I had given up trying to take notes after the first week. Somehow Hermione had discovered a way to stay lucid and able to take adequate notes every class. It boggled my mind, but I didn't question her sanity. Tessa was quite the same about her grades and study habits so I'd gotten used to it.

Professor Flitwick, our Charms teacher, squealed and nearly fell off his stool when he read Harry's name. It was entirely in his character, so I just grinned and sent him a wink when he looked my way.

Everyone, including me, had been looking forward to Defense against the Dark Arts. Learning hexes and jinxes and how to defend oneself definitely sounded interesting to me. Unfortunately, Professor Quirrel barely taught at all. Everything around him (his classroom included) smelled of garlic and we didn't learn much in his lessons.

Harry and Ron finally made it down to the Great Hall without getting lost at the end of the week. Ron believed this to be a great accomplishment and I couldn't bring myself to dampen his spirit.

He spent the rest of breakfast narrating the usual rumors about Severus Snape, the Potions Master, to Harry. I tuned him out and started a conversation with Hermione about what she thought we would be doing in Potions class.

Even though I knew full well the rumors that circulated the school about Severus, I hated to get caught up in the [what I believed to be] lies that flew from mouth to mouth. He might be a bit cold and get angry easily, but I had seen a different, kinder side of him on a daily basis for quite a bit of my childhood.

Harry opened a letter from Hedwig and I looked up, surprised. Who did he have to receive letters from?

"Ron, Estelle, want to come down to Hagrid's with me later?" he asked, looking up to meet my eye. Oh, so it was from Hagrid. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't extend his invitation to Hermione. She bent her head down ever-so-slightly, revealing that she had noticed the lack of an invite.

"Sure!" Ron said quickly. "I remember Charlie used to hang out with him a lot. He gave him a lot of tips on how to deal with large creatures." I wondered what exactly that meant.

Harry looked at me expectantly and I shot a half-glance at Hermione before answering. She had been feeling self-conscious and I thought she really needed a friend.

"Sorry Harry, I can't. Hermione and I are going to start studying for our Charms test next week." I said, thinking of a piece of homework we needed to do. Hermione sent me a grateful look, her brown eyes shining with thanks before turning back to her eggs and bacon.

"Oh. Ok." He said, glancing at Hermione. I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

We made our way down to the Dungeons, where Potions lessons were held and took our seats. We had the class with the Slytherins, so they took one side of the classroom while we Gryffindors took the other. The one rumor that I did hear and believe about Severus was that he favors his own students. But great-grandfather had already told Lydia, Tessa, Max and I that it was important, so I didn't have a problem with it.

The class fell silent as the door swung open, admitting Severus in his sweeping black robes and greasy hair. Aunt Ariana had made numerous attempts to keep it soft and 'luscious' as she called it, but it never worked. He spent so much time around potions that the constant fumes made it slick and greasy.

He took roll call, going down the list alphabetically. He gave me a quick wink when he reached my name, but he paused on Harry's.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

I frowned. _Why did he hate Harry so much? _Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Severus finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word – like Aunt Min, Severus had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. I rolled my eyes. Tessa had said that he gave the same speech every year. Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Severus suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand had shot into the air. I had no idea what he said. I looked around at Harry and saw that he looked utterly confused.

"I don't know, sir," he said.

Severus's lips curled into a sneer. I nearly scoffed. Why was he picking on Harry?

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry, by the look on his face, didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. I could tell he was trying not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir." His polite tone sounded forced.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

I actually knew the answer to that one. Hermione even stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. Severus's eyes flickered toward me, but his gaze returned to Harry. I rolled my eyes again.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione and Estelle do, though, why don't you try one of them?"

A few people laughed. I saw Seamus send Harry a wink. Severus, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione, ignoring me. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Severus said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

I groaned softly. I would be talking to him after class about his treatment of Harry. It was entirely unfair and I couldn't think of any reason for him to show such enmity toward my cousin.

Class didn't get much better after that. Severus separated us into pairs to work on a boil cure potion. Hermione and I had nearly finished when Neville, who looked terrified, let out a loud shout. I spun around and yelled. Seamus's cauldron had melted and was hissing furiously. Neville, who had been doused in their ruined potion, was covered in boils and the potion was flowing over the floor of the dungeon, burning holes in people's shoes like acid. Hermione scrambled up onto her chair and I followed quickly.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Severus, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. I wanted to scream at Severus. He was being absolutely terrible to my friends!

"Take him up to the hospital wing," he spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." My jaw dropped. _Honestly?_

This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.

"Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty." I was sure that Severus could hear them, but was glad when he let them be.

The rest of us finished up our potions and turned them in to Snape's desk. Harry and Ron rushed out immediately. I hung back. Hermione sent me a questioning glance, but I waved her on ahead.

"I'll catch up in a minute." I said. "Go on to lunch."

Finally it was just Severus and I in the classroom.

"Miss Potter," he said, not looking up. "you really should get on to lunch."

"Why were you being so mean to Harry and Neville?"

He looked up in exasperation. Flicking his wand, the door to the classroom closed and locked.

"This is a conversation I would rather not be overheard." He said, in way of explanation.

I approached his desk, laying my bag on the ground and hopping onto one of the desks in the front row. His black eyes met mine and I looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a hand. "Why are you standing up for that idiot Longbottom anyway, Estelle."

My frown deepened. "Neville's not an idiot! He's really nice once you get to know him and his only problem is confidence."

"Estelle," Severus began, fixing me with a glare. "He corrupted his potion to the point where it exploded, covered him in boils and could have seriously endangered the rest of the class. He is incompetent." His eyes were steely and there was no room for discussion. I sighed.

"Well in that case I can understand, but why were you picking on Harry so much? I didn't even know some of those questions and I'd read through all the course books twice before school started."

It was Severus's turn to sigh. He ran his hand through his hair absently and averted his eyes. His face darkened.

"Mr. Potter simply reminds me of a boy who was in my year at Hogwarts. That is all."

He stood up quickly, swept his robes around him and exited through the door into his office, leaving me no choice but to head to the Great Hall even though I had more questions after talking to Severus than I'd had before.


End file.
